


That Little Change Of Events

by vanityaffair



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Pain, Predators - Freeform, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Young Yautja  is a fighting a Alien but when it come to life or death,The alien has different plans..</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Little Change Of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that there isnt much on  
> Alien/Predators slashings so I decided to change that and I made this little story.  
> I Hope you like it!

The current battle was tiring but yet it was successful in a way of power and wit.

The clicking and the squealing of a flailing alien and the roaring sound of a Predator was what disturbed the current aura of the battle intensity.

The young Predator let out a trill and he slashed his blades across the Alien's smooth dome head.

Acidic blood burned and oozed out onto the wound but the Xeno didn't seem to give in.

The Alien's long,curved spiked tail went into the air and but the Predator quickly avoided the striking tail.

The alien hissed and with no eyes still looked at the Predator and then it stood up and slashed its claws at the Predator and the Predator blocked with its arm and the claws grazed the Predator's skin and green bioluminescent blood oozed out of the wound.

The alien then leaped onto the Predator and the power of the pounce had shoved the two of the aliens against the wall and the strength of the Predator caused the wall to crumble and break under pressure.

The Alien looked at the Predator and it let out a clicking sound and it stared at the Predator for a while and the Predator stared back at the Alien through his mask and he would soon have to join the Black Predator.

But the Alien's intentions were quite...Different.

The alien came closer to the Predator's mask and sniffed it and let out a screeching sound and it stabbed its tail into the Predator's shoulder and more the green bioluminescent blood poured down the Predator's shoulder and the Alien curled its lips.

It then backed off the Predator making sure the Predator was pinned and the Predator made a clicking sound and the Alien made sure its tail was pinning the Predator securely.

The Predator cocked its head slightly and watched as the Alien then did the strangest thing.

It laided back and its legs spreaded out and slime oozed out of its mouth and its long clawed hand came to the middle of its lower area underneath its tail and there ~~\--~~ at that area was a small...hole.

The Predator was extremely confused with this and he let out a trill and the Alien let out a clicking sound and the Alien's clawed finger pushed against said hole and the Alien let out a screech and the Alien body tensed a bit.

The Predator watched as the Alien forced its long clawed finger deeper into the hole and each time the Alien clenched,it would let out a clicking sound related to the sound of a human when they were having sexual contact.

This was a change in events.

The Predator felt his armor getting uncomfrontable watching the sight of the Alien moving its clawed finger eagerly in and out of the hole,each time it did,it would clench around the fingers and the Alien would let out a clicking sound of pleasure each time.

The Alien's hidden sac that was on its lower abdomen was slimyer by the mintue and soon if it got any more slimyer,Its hard alien erection would be free. The Predator let out a disgruntled trill and the Alien let out a sound of..glee?

Then the tail of the Alien that was still punctured in the Predator's shoulder pulled out and it moved towards the Predator's lower armor and the Alien hissed and it pried the lower armor off with a little effort and then it's tail slithered and the Alien's mouth hung opened and slime dribbled out of its mouth and its fingers that were still moving eagerily in and out of its hole had it natural juices oozing out with each thrust it made.

The Alien then revealed it slimy cock that finally slipped out of the sac it was in hidden in and it dribbled a green acidic color liquid related to the Alien's acidic blood but instead of it sizzling and corriding,it would linger and drip and the other clawed hand of the Alien went for its cock and it jerked in its owner's own touch.

The Predator's cock jerked as he watched as the Alien fucked itself while jerking its cock off and it was making his own cock hard and waiting to be freed.

The Alien must have been reading the Predator's thoughts as its tail still wandered the wounded Predator until it revealed where the Predator's cock was blooming and waiting to be freed.

More of the natural lubing of the Alien dribbled out of its now stretched out hole and the Xeno was making clicking sounds related to delightness.

Then the Predator's cock was freed and it was hard and the Predator let out a warning growl towards the Alien and the Alien made a clicking sound,taunting the Predator.

The Predator finally had enough of this buffonery and he grabbed the Alien's tail and the Alien let out screeching sound and the Predator dragged the Alien a little bit closer.

The Alien squealed and the Predator growled down at the Alien and then the Alien pulled its fingers out of the dripping hole and with speed and nice precision,had wrapped its tail tightly around the Predator's waist and pulled him in and at the same time the Predator's cock entered the Alien's prepared hole and the Predator tried to pull out but the Alien wasn't having it.

The insides of the Alien's barrier was warm and soaking wet with natural lubing and it was well stretched out and prepared for the Predator.

He felt the clenching walls of the Alien and the Alien looked up at the Predator even without eyes and it made a sound related to humans when they were being sexual simulated.

The Predator moved onto the side beside the Alien and he put his hand under the Alien's knee and the Alien squealed in pleasure. The Predator started to go deeper into the Alien's barrier and he growled and the Alien stroked its own hard leaking cock.

The loud squishing sounds of the Alien's self lubing liquids mixed with the Predator's hard and driving cock filled the air.

The Alien had slime oozing from its lips and the Predator started its pace at a slow and steady pace and the clenching walls of the Alien's barrier were making him growl and then he started to go much faster and the natural lubing squirted out with each thrust and the Alien was going nuts and was squealing and clicking with excitement and pleasure.

The Predator made a trill and the Alien was almost _purring_ with pleasure and its cock was getting much more slimyer and the Predator watched as the Alien stroked its cock and made it constantly jerk in its clawed hand.

Soon the Predator was getting closer to its release so was the Alien because each time its cock got more slimyer and consistent,It meant it was getting closer.

The Predator's growling was much louder and so was the Alien's squealing and then the Predator's thrusts got erratic and then the Predator let out a deafening roar and he plunged himself deeper into the Alien and then he released hard into the Alien's insides and some squirted out due to the power of the release.

The Alien screeched and it released the same green acidic looking liquid and it spilled onto it's chest and onto it's lower abdomen and some leaked down to its hole where it mixed in with the other liquids.

The Predator pulled out of the Alien and his cock went flaccid and his cum dribbled and oozed down to the floor from the Alien's hole.

The Predator's cum was a milky white almost the same as his blood but it wasn't green.

The Alien turned over onto its back and the Alien looked at the Predator who glared down at it.

Its tail unwrapped from the Predator's waist and its cock went back into it's hidden sac and it's hole closed up but it still dribbled cum and other substances.

Then it let out a screech and it ran away from the Predator,leaving the Predator alone.

The Predator tilted his head and he thought for a few seconds then he turned back to his disray of his armor and he grabbed it and put it back on and he growled and he went after that little 'change of events'.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add this but I was inspired by a picture I saw of the Alien and I forgot the name of it but yeah.


End file.
